Sick Children and Awkward Encounters
by madnessfromnutella
Summary: They never thought they'd see the other again. At the very least they never thought they'd see the other like this. It was spontaneous. They were unprepared. And it left them both thinking of days that they thought they'd never have to worry about again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych**

**This has been in my head for at least two weeks so I decided to finally write it down so I don't lose it. Enjoy? Maybe? Review? PLEASE? I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

Kaitlyn Spencer was not feeling good. Not at all. After finally realizing she wasn't getting anything out of the math lesson she had been in she'd asked the teacher to go to the clinic and had promptly been sent with two buddies, as was protocal. The nurse had taken her temperature and, confirming what she'd already predicted, informed her that she had a fever of 102.

Now, Kaitlyn Spencer knew that a sick girl couldn't go back to class. But, she also knew that it was unlikely either of her parental units would answer their phones. Her father had told her just last night that he had a "psychic" feeling that the SPBD's current case would be solved and the criminal put in jail that current day. Meaning her mother would most likely be busy putting handcuffs on a bad guy. So, when the nurse told Kaitlyn that her parents needed to be called Kaitlyn instantly threw down the idea.

"We can't call my parents." Kaitlyn said instantly.

The nurse had looked at her like she was insane. "Why on earth not, darling? You're not feeling well. So, I'll call your mom and she'll take you home."

Kaitlyn had shaken her head. "My mom's working. She would never be able to get me."

The nurse had squinted at Kaitlyn. "I'll call anyway. Just in case."

Luckily, the case had just wrapped up and Kaitlyn's mother was able to come pick her up before taking her to the police department where her father would meet her. She still had work to do, after all. But since Kaitlyn's mother was already out (and the one who was in posession of the couple's car) she would drop by the elementary school and pick up her daughter.

**Meanwhile...**

Abigail Baker, nee Lytar, was very happy. She'd recently transfered and, though it was only late November, she was more than satisfied with her new school. It was in a very good neighborhood and she loved her students. She'd just dropped her kindergarteners off at p.e. and decided to stop by the clinic on her way to check her box. She had recently become good friends with the school's nurse, Liz. They were about the same age and took the same pilates class.

"Hey, Liz." Abigail said, softly walking into the clinic. A small girl was lying on the nearby cot. Abigail raised her eyes questioningly and nodded her head towards the small brunette.

"Fever of 102, headache, drowsiness. Probably the standard flu so, we called her mom and she'll be leaving any minute. 4th grader so you shouldn't worry about it getting to your students." Liz quickly and quietly filled Abigail in.

Abagail nodded. She couldn't shake the feeling she'd seen that exact shade of brown hair before. Probably just a weird case of deja vu, she thought to herself. "I hope she feels better, poor thing." Liz nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm just gonna go check my box. I'll come back and talk with you later." Liz nodded and Abigail walked out of the room, teal ballet flats quietly shuffling on the floor.

**Meanwhile...**

The secretary looked up as a petite blonde woman in a suit walked into the office. "I'm here to pick up Kaitlyn Spencer." The secrerary nodded and pointed towards the clinic.

"You can sign her out on your way out." The blonde nodded in response and headed straight towards the clinic, heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

"Mom?" A small voice questioned as she neared the door of the clinic.

"Hey." she responded as the small brunette got off the cot and headed to recieve a hug from her mother. "How you feeling sweetie?"

"Not very good. I have a fever." Kaitlyn responded and her mother quickly put the back of her hand to her daughter's forehead to check and, finding it hot, kissed her daughters head before turning to the nurse.

"I'll take her home, keep her there for a day or two till she's better." she said, stroking her daughter's brown hair.

At that moment, Abigail happened to walk down the hallway straight past the clinic. Or not past it. Because she didn't pass the clinic. She stopped right in front of it. "Detective O'Hara?" She said eyes widening at the sight of the woman in front of her.

The blonde turned and her eyes also widened in shock. "Abigail Lytar?"

Abigail shrugged. "This is awkward."

Juliet nodded. "Quite."

"Besides," Abigail said "I feel I should let you know it's no longer Lytar." Juliet raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Abigail Baker." Juliet gave a small smile and nodd.

"Then I feel I should inform you that it's no longer Detective O'Hara." Abigail raised her eyebrows in response as Juliet shifted awkwardly. "Technically it's Detective Spencer." she said looking Abigail straight in the eyes.

"Oh." Abigail said quietly. Her mind wandering back to Shawn. "So...is this you and Shawn's..."

Juliet nodded. "Our daughter, Kaitlyn." she confirmed.

Abigail nodded awkwardly. Kaitlyn then decided it was a good time to talk to her mom. "Mom," she said looking up "Is dad gonna stay with me?"

Juliet nodded. "I've got some paperwork to do but dad can make you chicken noodle soup and get you some gaterade."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Can Uncle Gus come over? He said that he'd come over next time I was sick and we'd have a movie marathon."

Juliet gave her a soft smile. "He'll come over if he's finished his route."

Kaitlyn's eyes meet her mother's in surprise. "He still has that job?" she said, confused.

Juliet shook her head, her eyes drifted toward Abigail. "Almost like a female version of Shawn...we should probably get going, though. It was nice to see you, Abigail."

"You too, Detective O'Ha-Spencer." Abigail looked at Juliet, eyes apoligetic.

Juliet shook her head in response. "Don't worry about it. Lassiter still calls me O'Hara."

With a soft smile Juliet grabbed her daughter's hand and walked out of the school, high heels clicking as she walked.

Liz looked over at Abigail. "What just happened?"

Abigail sighed. "I just meet my ex's wife apparently."

Liz's eyebrows shot up. "You knew her before they got married."

Abigail shook her head. "I knew he wasn't telling the whole truth when he said they were friends. There was always something there...he saved her life, you know."

Liz looked up at Abigail from her work. "What?"

"Yeah. She kinda had a knife to her throat, I think...I don't quite remember."

"So, what? You think he had all these feelings for her while dating you?"

Abigail shook her head with a smile. "I don't really know. The relationship's over. I don't know if I wanna dwell on it. I ended it and it was the right thing to do."

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself...Abigail, did you think through breaking up with him?" Liz asked.

Abigail shook her head. "I mean, I was in Uganda for a while so I don't know what would have happened but I got kidnapped my first night back because he was involved in a case and..." Abigail trailed off.

"Was your life in danger?" Abigail nodded and Liz gasped. "That's horrible..."

"But her's was too. Yin was trying to make Shawn choose between us, I think." Abigail looked down, as if to show Liz she was done talking about it.

"Do you miss him?" Liz asked after a short period of quiet.

"I used to alot more than I do now. Every once and a while though...something reminds me and...it all comes back. He took me to a crime scene as a date once and he'd say such crazy things. I guess he had an excuse, though" Abigail said, drifting off.

"Excuse?"

"He's a psychic."

Liz smiled slightly. "You should probably go get your class for dismissal."

Abigail smiled back. "I probably should."

**Meanwhile at the police station...**

"Dad! Can we go get gatorade? Oh, mom saw a lady she knew at school! Her name was...Abigail, I think." Kaitlyn said coming to a stop in front of her dad, whose eyes went wide.

"Oh, did she now? Let's get you home. Eat some soup, watch a movie or two." Shawn said, leading his daughter through the station.

"Okay but only if Uncle Gus comes. Mom said he has to finish his route." She responded.

"He still has that job?"

* * *

**What'd ya think? How was it? I wrote it really fast and usually I let it sit like...two weeks before finale revisions and posting but I knew I'd forget in the midst of my essay for english, standardized testing, final exams, etc. **

**Please review?**


End file.
